Who did this to you?
by thunderincrimson
Summary: AU since Albert, Jet and Joe are brothers and since the're not cyborgs. So...summary...Somebody causes trouble for Joe and his brothers comes to the rescue.Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Who did this to you

Who did this to you?

Disclaimer: The Cyborg are not mine...and tha't a pity...

Background informations: Albert, Jet and Joe are brothers. Their parents are dead. They live together.

Their age: Albert 29

Jet 25

Joe 17

Ps english is not my mother language so sorry for any grammatical errors...

TOKYO 2008

The sun was shining high in the sky and it seemed that it was going to be a good day.

"Ehi Jet!! Come on, wake up or else you'll be late for work!"

A blond boy was trying to wake up a young man with red hair without success.

"JET!!"

The boy tried to yell in the redhead's ear, but Jet simply turned on his side only after having involuntary thrown his pillow against the boy.

"Hey Joe! Have you managed to wake up Jet?"

"Not yet Albert! I can't seem to make him get up!"

"Ok, wait there. I'm coming to help you."

After a few minutes, a man in his thirties entered the room.

"Leave it to me, little brother! I know just the thing to wake this sluggard!"

An evil smile graced his lips before leaving the room only to return with a bucket of water.

"Albert...you don't mean to..."

Too late...Albert had already threw the water on Jet who sat up abruptly on the the bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!!"

"What?! Albert are you nut? That's not the way to wake up people!"

"Well maybe not, but it was the only thing that worked. Joe has been trying to wake you up for half an hour now. If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for work!"

Jet looked at the watch on his nightstand. 7.30 AM

"Crap! I'm late! The boss will have my hide if I'm not on time."

He got up and rushed to the bathroom. Joe and Albert started to laugh at Jet's antics.

"Well, I think I'll go making breakfast. You better go change Albert, or you'll run late too."

"Thanks Joe"

Once breakfast was over, Jet quickly got up from his seat to go to work.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"Bye" said both his brothers.

"Hey Joe, you need a lift to school?" Albert asked his youngest sibling.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'll walk. Today lessons start an hour later so I'm not in a hurry." Joe smiled at his oldest brother.

"Ok then, I'll see you this evening. Have a good day"

The day has been fairly light since the school was organizing the winter feast during which the families of the students were invited to pass a day between stands and other antertainments. All the classes were occupied in the preparations and that meant that there were few classes for the students' joy.

Joe was going home after lessons that that day ended at 6 PM. He had to prepare dinner for his brothers, they were going to be tired from work. Jet was a cop and one of his duties was to patrol the city. A long and tiring work. Albert was an officer in an army camp where he was assigned to the recruits' training.

Joe was lost in his thought when suddently somebody grab one of his arms and slammed him against a wall.

Tah-da...that's it for now...a little suspance to end the first chapter!!

So, who's the person who grabs Joe? What does he want??

Stay tuned to find out.

And please review...let me know what you think of this Story so far...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the long wait!!!! I was busy studying for my final exams and working full time in a library(I had to do a period of working to complete my last year of studies!!!!). Man, sometimes college is a pain!!!

Here the second chapter for you to enjoy.

Desclaimer: same as in chapter 1. I don't own the character...except the new entry: Jack

CHAPTER 2

"Well, well ,well...look who we got here! Hi Joe! How's my favourite boy doing?"

"Gh...let me go Jack!"

"Ah why would I let you go? You don't want to spend some time with me? I'm hurt!" said Jack with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Let go of me"

Joe tried to free himself without success. Jack came closer to Joe's face smirking. The blond looked at his aggressor, his red eyes (I never understood if Joe's eyes are hazel or red...well in this fic they are red!!! ^_^) turned crimson with fear.

Jack raised one hand to the younger boy's neck and started squeezing.

"Let go of me? Oh, that's not what I won't you hear!! You know exactly what I'm waiting for, don't you?

"Nh...let me...go...I can't...breath" said Joe with a feeble voice, but Jack ignore him. Instead he started squeezing harder.

"Ehi Jack, where are you?" The unexpected voice startled Jack making him turned around and loosing his grip on Joe. The boy took his chance to run. Cursing under his breath Jack started toward the fleeting blond when the person who called him found him.

"Here you are, Jack!! The boys and I wanted to go to eat a pizza, wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll be along in a minute"

Jack watched again in the direction Joe run away.

"Next time! Next time I won't let you escape! I'll have my revenge!" Jack swore to himself.

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

Joe didn't stop running until he reached home, where he went immediately to the bathroom. He could feel the bitter taste of bile in his mouth. He reached the bathroom in time before throwing up his lunch. Joe felt exhausted. He rested his forehead against the basin before trying to straightened up. He rinsed his mouth with some water and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap! He was pale and trembling and he noticed that the signs of Jack's fingers on his neck where visible.

"Dammit! I can't let my brothers notice this signs. They'll worry for me...as always"

Joe went quickly in his room to wear something to cover the marks. He decided to change in a pair of jeans and a turtle-neck pullover.

He looked again in the mirror and nodded to himself.

"At least now Jet and Albert won't see anything!"

He lied on hid bad an in a few moment he was fast asleep.

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

Albert and Jet arrived home earlier that evening. Once inside the were meet by silence.

"Ehi Joe" Jet called for his brother, but he received no answers.

"Strange...his school bag is here. Why he's not answering?" asked the readhead.

Albert went to look in his little brother's bedroom and Jet soon followed. They looked inside the room and found Joe asleep. The older boys reached their brother trying not to wake him. The light was illuminating the boy's face. Albert examinated it carefully, while Jet was ready to wake Joe with one of his trick. Albert stopped his middle brother just in time.

"Wait Jet, let him sleep!"

"But Albert..."

"Didn't you notice? He's a bit pale...let him sleep. I think a little of rest will do him good!"

"Now that you mentioned it. It's true...he seems a bit under the weather" Jet observed, worried for his younger brother.

"I think that we'll have to cook dinner and then we'll wake him up! Ah Jet...could you please cover him with a blanket? He'll get sick if he sleeps like this."

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

Ok I know...this chapter was a little short...but I'll be updating soon with new chapters!!! ^_^ promise

now, click the little button here and review XD

thanks guys


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ok guys! I promised you a new chapter soon and here it is! ^_^ I had some spare time and I thought to update this story to thank you for your patience!! You guys are great!!

And now let's begin.

Disclaimer: same as chapter one.

0090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090009

Joe slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him gently. He blinked a couple of time to clear his view and he soon recognized who woke him up.

"Oh my God! Albert you're home. I'm so sorry, I fell asleep. I'll go make dinner immediately."

Joe got up so quickly that he lost his balance. Albert caught him before he could fall and hurt himself.

"Joe calm down! Don't worry, dinner's ready. Jet and I made it."

"What? I'm so sorry. It was my chore. You must be tired from work."

"Joe take it easy. We came home early and, beside, you seemed the tired one. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Albert asked worried.

Joe looked at his oldest brother. He couldn't tell him what happened a few hours earlier.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired, you're right. You said dinner was ready? Better go then, uh? We don't want make Jet wait!" Joe left quickly the room to go to the kitchen.

'Mmh..strange...' Albert thought ' Joe was a bit nervous. Maybe there's something troubling him and he's hiding it..'

His thoughts were interrupted by Jet's call. Albert soon joined his younger brothers and he forgot all about his previous suspicions.

0090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090009

Since that day Joe didn't meet Jack. This made him relax and Albert ended thinking that Joe had been only tired that day and that he didn't have nothing to worry about. (How wrong he was!!)

One day however, while going home Joe met Jack again. As soon as he spotted the older boy, Joe tried to run away but he was stopped by two other guys under Jack's orders.

They took him in an alley where nobody could hear nor see them.

Joe was hold by the two guys and in front of him stood Jack menacingly. A grin broke on the captor's face.

"So Joe, what do I have to do with you?"

"I-I don't know what are you talking about."

"Joe, Joe, Joe...this is not gonna work..."

Jack punched the blond in the stomach and Joe doubled over in pain.

Jack grabbed Joe's hair and jerked the younger man's head up.

"Joe, by now, you should already know that I don't like you. You piss me off and no one ever pisses me off. The only thing you can do is start to show some respect to me, don't you think?"

Joe could feel his blood boil at Jack comment, but he kept quiet. I knew it was no use wasting energy trying to get out his friends' metal grips. Or maybe the blond was too afraid to move or say anything. He felt Jack's face close to his, dangerously close. Joe gritted his teeth, trying to evade the devilish eyes with not much success.

Joe felt something cold against his neck. Whatever it was, it slid past his neck and came to a halt on his collarbone.

"You were the one that put me in trouble Joe...you're the one that reported my "behavior" to the school's board and that's the reason I was expelled!! It's your fault my father disowned me and it's your fault that my life is now ruined...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"No Jack...it's all your doing...your actions led you to this life...you're the only one to blame if..."

"SHUT UP!!! I'll get my revenge on you...but for now...consider this a warning!!"

Joe gasped when he felt Jack raise his shirt up, revealing his chest and his stomach. The blond tried to jerk away, but the other boys' arms were like boulders on him.

"What are you trying to do, Jack? Stop it!!"

Joe cried angrily as he tried to hide the fear inside his voice. He knew he was trembling slightly, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Then he felt a sharp pain on his lower abdomen. It felt like a sharp metal object slowly penetrating his skin. Joe cried out in pain and shock while Jack savoured every expression of agony on the younger boy's face. With pain filled eyes Joe watched Jack holding up a blade in his hand, the sharp edges coloured with dark red liquid. His blood.

"Like I said Joe this is only a warning. My revenge on you is not finished! You'll pay dearly for what you've done to me!!

He commented as he twirled the blade in his hands. His group left along with laughing Jake, leaving Joe moaning on the ground, unable to support himself for the pain he felt throbbing where the knife had entered.

Joe tried to stand up but it was difficult. His vision was getting cloudy, his breaths were shallow and his arms were loosing their strength. He pressed a hand to the wound to slow the blood. He needed to go home and quickly before passing out. With a great effort he stood up and started staggering toward home.

0090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090009

Albert and Jet were sitting at the kitchen table, worried. It was late and Joe wasn't home yet. He was never late without letting his older brothers know. It was an unwritten rule in their home since the death of their parents: if one of them was going to be late for some reason, he would have to leave a message to his brothers. They always have respected this rule, but this time Joe didn't and that worried his older brothers. They had a strange feeling about this. Where Joe could have been?

"Wait till he comes back...I going to give him a piece of my mind!!" said Jet. Albert only stared thoughtful at his younger brother.

In that exact moment the front door opened. Both brothers stood up abruptly and went to the entrance.

Joe was leaning against the door frame, his head hanging down letting the blond hair covering the youth's face.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you!!" Jet roared in front of his younger brother "What..."

The words died in Jet's throat as soon as Joe raised his head. The teenager's face was ghostly pale and a trail of blood travelled from his mouth to his chin. His eyes were filled with pain. He slowly lowered again his head to look at his right hand firmly pressed on his abdomen. The older brother followed Joe's gaze till their eyes rested on the bloody hand on the blond.

"Joe!" Albert approached his baby brother.

Joe raised again his gaze till it was locked on his brothers' eyes.

"I'm sorry" said the youth before swaying and sliding to the ground.

0090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090090009

Ok that's it for now. Little cliffhanger!I know I'm evil ^_^ Will Joe be alright? What will be the reaction of his older brothers in knowing what happened to their baby brother?

See you next time!!! ^_^

and review! Kisses to all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**OMG!It's being ages since my last update! I'm sooooo sorry guys, but I'm very busy at the moment...college, work, college, family, college, friends and COLLEGE!!!! My gosh...studying is exhausting!!!! **

**Finally I had a free morning and I thought to update this fiction...I know I know...it was time! ^_^ I thank you all for the patience you showed me!!! You guys rock! **

**And now, on with the chapter!!! Enjoy it!**

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

Albert and Jet watched horrified as their little brother slided slowly to the floor. They were frozen on the spot, not being able to process the scene in front of them. Their bodies were anchored to the ground while their minds were screaming at them to move and help Joe. Having finally processed the situation, they both rushed to their fallen brother.

"JOE"

With lightening speed they crossed the distance between them and Joe, halting only when they were kneeling beside the prone figure of their younger sibling. Jet gently removed the hand Joe still had on his stomach and gasped at what he saw. With trembling fingers he started to probe the angry injury on his little brother's abdomen.

"Albert...this is a stab wound! Somebody stabbed him!" he told Albert with fear and anger mixed in his voice. "My God...there so much blood...I..."

" Jet, he needs to go to the hospital! Hurry, go start the car, we have to get him help, and fast!" Albert's firm tone made his younger brother run immediately to his task. The oldest brother was in his commander mode at the moment, but inside he was scared to death for Joe. Shaking his head, he focused on slowing down the bleeding. He took off his sweater and placed it under Joe's shirt, so that it was kept in place on the wound, before taking his brother in his arms to carry him to the car. He forced himself not to think on the dead weight in his hold, he couldn't break now. His brother needed him to be strong. With this resolution in mind he quickly made his way to the car.

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

The brothers broke every speed limit to reach the hospital as soon as possible. Once in front of the emergency's entrance they started to yell for help. Two nurses and a doctor rushed toward them and they immediately placed the unconscious youth on a stretcher.

"Come on, he's bleeding heavily from a stab wound on his abdomen. Prep immediately room 3. I want 2 units of 0 neg ready! Hurry, hurry, hurry!!!"

Albert and Jet tried to follow their brothers but were stopped by a nurse who told them that they couldn't go in the emergency room. Reluctantly, the brothers went to the waiting room, both their thoughts were on the young blond who was fighting for his life.

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

After two hours of waiting, the brothers were approached by a young doctor.

"Are you two family of Joe Shimamura?" asked politely the doctor.

"Yes, we're his older brothers! How's he?" answered Albert.

"Your brother is a lucky boy to be still alive. The stab did a lot of damage and he lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, the knife did not damaged nothing vital and we managed to close the wound nicely. You brought him here just in time, if he had lost any more blood we would have lost him. Right now your brother is in the ICU. We're monitoring him closely for any signs of fever, but we are optimistic. In a couple of days we think we'll be able to move him out of the Intensive Care."

The brothers nodded at the doctor, both thanking heaven that their brother was still alive and was going to recover soon.

"Can we see him doctor?" The only thing Jet wanted at the moment was to personally check on Joe and make sure that his little brother was still with them.

The doctor looked at both brothers and saw the deep concern on each pair of eyes. He nodded and told the brothers the number of Joe's room.

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

The plastic chairs they were sitting on weren't making the waiting very comfortable for the two brothers. It had being 2 long hours since they entered Joe's room and neither of them had talked since then. They sat in silence, occasionally shifting their position on the hard surface of the chair. It was Jet that interrupter both their train of thoughts.

"Who could have done this to him, Albert? Who could have stabbed him and let him bleed to death? And what for?"

Jet couldn't understand how Joe ended up with a wound like that. Hell, he didn't understand how he ended up wounded in the first place.

Albert had tried hard to think about possible causes for his brother's current situation, but came up with nothing. Although he remember Joe's behaviour the day they found him asleep when they returned home early. That evening Joe acted strangely as if he was trying to hide something. Maybe there was a connection between that behaviour and the attack on Joe. But if there was something troubling Joe, why didn't he come to talk to one of them? Albert had so many questions swimming in his head and the only one who could answer them lay unconscious on the bed in front of him.

"I don't know Jet. We'll know something as soon as little brother wakes up! I want to know the answers to that questions myself!"

"Well whoever did this I'm gonna make sure that he pays dearly. I gonna catch this SOB and throw him in jail for the rest of his life!"

Albert sighed at his younger brother's word. He understood Jet's anger because he was thinking the same thing, but for now all his attention was on Joe.

That's when a slight movement caught his eyes. Joe's fingers were curling around the white fabric of the sheets and his blond head was slightly moving. Joe was about to wake up.

**(A/N: Now I could finish this now, you know wait a little more...but I won't do it! I haven't updated in ages so you guys have the right to read a longer chapter this time!!! XD)**

"Jet! I think he's waking up!" Albert said nearing the bed.

Joe slowly opened his eyes. All was spinning wildly making him dizzy. He closed again his eyes trying to stop the movement and after a few moments he tried to open them again. He blinked a couple of time trying to focus on his surroundings. That wasn't his room.

"Hey" A voice from his left interrupted his musing. He slowly shifted his head toward the voice and came to stare at the worried faces oh his older brothers. He frowned trying to make sense of the scene.

"Albert...Jet...where...where am I?" He asked confused clearing his parched throat, grateful when a glass of water was pressed to his lips. He took a few sips moaning slightly as he swallowed the liquid.

"You're at the hospital" answered Jet gently.

Joe blinked a couple of times a looked around the room. It was obvious that it was an hospital room. He was confused. He didn't remember what happened.

"At the hospital? Why? What happened?" he asked puzzled.

"You don't remember? You came home bleeding from a stab wound before passing out on the floor. You had surgery to fix the damage. You lost a lot of blood, thank God we've bring you here as quick as we could. As for what happened...well we wished you could enlightened us little brother!" replied Albert. During the explanation he moved his hand to affectionately brusha lock of hair off Joe's forehead, before letting it rest on top of his baby brother's head.

Joe concentrated on Albert's words and remembered what happened. He remember Jack, the beating and, most frightening, the cold blade of the knife penetrating his flesh while his warm blood slowly poured out of the wound. He remembered the hurt as he made his way home and finally his passing out in front of his shocked brothers and he shuddered at the memory. His thoughts were interrupted by Albert's voice.

"Joe! Who did this to you?" Albert had noticed the shudder his baby brother had a few seconds before. He knew that Joe knew his aggressor and he wanted answers. He wanted justice. His pale blue eyes locked on his blond brother's red ones and he saw fear and hope in them. Fear of whoever had hurt him and hope that his brothers were going to right things. Albert softened his gaze trying to reassured the frightened boy and encouraging to open up to them.

Looking into his brother's eyes, Joe took the strength to answer Albert's question. He knew that now he could no longer hiding the problem from them. It had become to big to deal with it alone. The teen took a long breath before starting to tell his brothers the truth.

"They were three...college students I think. They "leader" is called Jack...he...he's being after me for a while now..."

"A while? How long Joe?" asked Jet.

"Mmh...a couple of month give or take."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you!" cried Jet. He couldn't believe that Joe had hide it from them. How could he have not noticed that his younger brother was troubled? '_Dammit_' thought Jet '_I should have paid him more attention...he HAS been a little strange this last few month, but I thought it was nothing...guess I was wrong!' _Jet felt guilty for not noticing his younger sibling's problem. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, it was Albert's. His big brother was supporting him. He looked over at the silver haired man and he saw the same guilt, but in the meantime he saw determination to catch the bastard that hurt Joe and he felt the same way. This Jack was going to pay dearly for having injured their little brother.

Joe did not watch at the two older man and missed the guilty look they both had. He continued his explanation, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"I didn't want to worry you...I thought I could handled it, but I never thought it would go this way!" he took another long shuddering breath before continuing. "Jack wanted to take his revenge. Four months ago he beat up some of my friends, sending one of them to the hospital and I reported him to the school board since they were too afraid to do that themselves. I knew what college Jack frequented because all the students in my class knew him. Apparently he liked pestering the boys from my school. As soon as I reported him, the school board investigated things and they discovered that Jack was behind all of the aggressions that took place in the school. They expelled him from the school and his father disowned him as soon as he heard of his son's behaviour and expulsion. I don't know how, but he discovered that I was the one that "framed" him and two months ago he started tormenting me. This time, though, it was different. He wasn't alone. He bring two of his friends to help him. They took me in an alley and they hold me while he punched me a couple of time, and then he..he took out a knife and...and...he STABBED me...Oh my God...it hurt so much...I..."

Joe couldn't go on. He didn't noticed that he had started to cry. All the emotions he had bottled up inside of him exploded, letting him unable to stop the constant flow of tears that was pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks. Joe tried to brush them off his the back of his hand but there were too many. He then began to sob letting out all of his anguish. He suddenly felt himself being engulfed in a strong, but gentle and protective hug. He felt hands calming him and a soft voice whispering words of comfort.

The brothers listened to Joe's story holding their breath. They sat there stunned watching their brother relive the traumatizing experience. As soon as Joe started to sob brokenly on the bed, Jet bent down and embraced his little brother, giving him all the support he needed while Albert started to stroke Joe's hair again. Jet kept whispering to his brother in an attempt to calm him.

"Shh...shh Joe, it's all right little brother, you're safe now. It's all over."

Joe shook his head "No..Jack..he said this was only a warning...next time..."

"Shh Joe. Don't worry there won't be a next time, because I'm gonna stop him! I'm going to put him in jail for the rest of his life. Don't you worry. We'll make it all right!"

said Jet with firm determination. He wasn't going to let this Jack hurt his brother again, not on his watch!

"But..." Joe was still frightened, Jack's threat was still echoing in his ears.

"No buts Joe. Jet's right. We'll deal with this Jack. You have nothing to worry about. He'll never hurt you again! Now, why don't you sleep for a while? You're still weak and you need rest to recovery" Albert dried his brother's tears before ruffling his long hair. "Jet and I will be here when you'll wake up!"

Joe looked groggily at his two brothers. He knew he was going to be asleep in a matter of seconds but there was one thing he needed to do before he could let sleep claim him.

"Albert...Jet...thanks and sorry for worrying you..." said that the teen fall asleep, sure that his big brothers were going to protect him.

Albert and Jet looked at the now sleeping Joe with a smile on their faces. Joe's recovery was the first of their priority, but it seemed that their little brother was going to be okay. The two settle down to watch again over their young sibling, happy that all was good...at least for now.

009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009009

**Joe finally confessed his problem to his big brothers. What will happen now that Albert and Jet know the truth about Joe's attack? And what about Joe's recovery? And what about Jack? Stay tuned! XD**

**Ok guy...that was it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now there are only a couple more chapters to end the story. XD I don't know when I'm going to update, but don't fret!!! I promise I'll update as soon as possible. **

**So till next chapter, I'd like to know what do you think on this new chapter, so please R-E-V-I-E-W!!! XD C'mon, give this girl a little love with some comments! XD **


End file.
